Ichigo and rukia
by BlackButler29
Summary: A summary kinda like cinderella


Ichigo and Rukia story!

Kinda the same as Cinderella!

Characters:

Prince Ichigo: The prince of a kingdom.

Princesses Yuzu and Karin: The Sister's of Prince Ichigo.

Prince Hitsugaya: The friend of Prince Ichigo and is dating his sister: Karin.

Rukia: A girl that cleans for her step-mother and step-sisters.

Rangiku: The step-sister of Rukia, She is the one that wants to marry the prince a lot.

Hinamori: The other Step-sister of Rukia, and in the heart ( but not when her mother and sister is around) she is really kind to Rukia.

Orihime: The Step-mother of Rukia and always makes Rukia clean EVERYTHING in the house.

...

Sorry if I made Rangiku and Orihime the "bad" people in the story I couldn't think of anything else, but at the end you will see Orihime doing things you will see when you read it ...

BTW ( By The Way ) I do not own bleach! It's just for fun! I declare once again I do not own Bleach!

_**Now onto the story! Hope you like it !**_

...

Once there was A big house in the forest. There live a not quiet happy family. There was the Step-mother, Step-sister and Rukia. The Step-mother's name is: Orihime, The step-sister's name's are: Rangiku and Hinamori.

On April 9th , Rukia was cleaning her SM's Room and SS's Room's ( A.N SM and SS means: SM; Step-mother and SS; Step-sister ) It was always lonely she never got to have fun and go out into the garden and play around with the animals from the forest. Instead she would be inside cleaning things for her SM and her SS's. Only when Orihime and Rangiku weren't around Hinamori would help out Rukia around the house. Hinamori was the only one that was really nice to Rukia. Rukia was happy she had a SS like that not like her other SS: Rangiku. Rangiku would always look at a picture of Prince Ichigo. Prince Ichigo Live in a BIG castle far, far away from where she live. Rangiku's room was FULL of picture's of the prince. Today Rangiku got a letter from the Castle. She screamed on the top of her Lugs. She was so happy her sister and mother came and looked at the letter.

" Whats so exciting Rangiku?" Ask Orihime.

" Omg! If you want to know read the letter and say it out LOUDD!" So that's what Hinamori did. She didn't want to do it, but Rangiku handed the paper to her.

The letter said:

_Everyone in this house come to the ball April 20th and the prince will chose the one her_

_wants to marry out of the group and if you get pick you get to_

_marry him on may 5th. Have a nice day_

_Karin and Yuzu. _

"Omg! That's nice, but Rukia has somethings to do on that day.. aw poor Rukia" Said Orihime

" Hahaha! Sucks to be you!" As Rangiku walked out the door while holding her tongue out at her.

" Hinamori! You coming! Were going to be some new dresses!" Said There mother

" I've got my own! It's okay! You guys can go, I'll stay here and watch over Rukia!" Said Hinamori

" Okay! Suit your self! Bye bye Rukia!" As Orihime said while laughing.

" Man.. I got things to do on that day?" Said Rukia as she put the cloth next to her

" Wow! I didn't know that there were this mean!" Said Hinamori

"I did, you just never noticed until now" Said Rukia.

" Hey! I know! I can convince them to let you go on that day!" Said Hinamori. She had the biggest smile on her face nobody ever seen before. Rukia's eyes widened.

" What? Bad idea?" Ask Hinamori

" No, No. That's just one creepy smile I have ever seen on your face before" Said Rukia

" Hey! You picked that one up from Rangiku!" She said with a puppy face.

" I know i Know i did I just wanted to see your reaction! Lol! Anyways that's a great idea but, I don't think they would let me go" Said Rukia said with a sad face again.

" Oh they will! I used to be just like you but i convince them to let me go out for one night! I bet I could do that for you! It's cause you work 24/7 you need a break don't you?" Ask Hinamori

" Well I guess.. I better get back to work...Oh and next time KEEP UR ROOM CLEAN IT LIKE A PIG STOCK!" yelled Rukia to Hinamori.

" It's not me everytime I come back from something, my room come out to be like a pig stock. It's probably Rangiku that dose that" Said Hinamori

" You've got a point there see yeah in a few hours" Said Rukia

" See yeah" Said Hinamori.

_6 days later _

" Hey mom! Do you think we can let Rukia go to the ball 5 days from now? She has been working 24/7 right?" Ask Hinamori

" Well, she dose work 24/7 everyday" Said Rangiku

"NO! Still she's not going to the ball!" Said Orihime

" Your so mean!" Said Said Hinamori as tears started to show up in her eyes

" Fine, fine! She can go! She can go!" Said Orihime

" Go tell her that now and she has to make her own dress though" Said Rangiku

" Great! Thanks bye mom!" Said Hinamori as she ran upstairs

_Upstairs in Rukia's room_

" RUKIA RUKIA! You're allowed to go to the ball! " Screamed Hinamori

" Really wow! Your good" Said Rukia

" See? I told yeah i could get you to the ball, but there's one problem.." Said Hinamori

" What is it? Hinamori?" Said Rukia

" You need to make your own dress though... Oh I got an Idea! Rangiku and Orihime are going out soon! I can help you make a dress hows that?" Ask Hinamori

" That's should be great! Thanks Hinamori" Said Rukia. While Rangiku and Orihime they spend every night making the dress for the dance. Her dress was pink with laces on the side of the sleeve and a blue bow in the middle

_Dance night _

" Wow Rukia you look beautiful, wait what am I saying?" Said Rangiku

" You do, that's a very nice dress you got there how long it take for you to make it?" Said Orihime.

" Oh," Said Rukia, turning to face them " It took me four days " Said Rukia

" Four days to make that dress? AWESOME, wait again what am I saying AGAIN!" said Rangiku

" Hey there's the castle!" Said Hinamori.

" Welcome to the Castle may I have all your names" Said the guard

" Mines Orihime, This is Rukia, Rangiku and Hinamori" Said Orihime

" You may go in" Said the guard

_In the castle_

" Welcome to the Castle!" Said Karin

" I hope you guys have a wonderful time!" said Yuzu

" At the end of the of the party Ichigo ( our brother ) will pick his Queen! Have a fun Time!" Said karin and Yuzu.

" I wonder who he is going to pick" said Rangiku

" And Of course that her first question" Said Rukia

" It's the only thing she has been talking about for the passed 5 days!" said Hinamori

" Yup that's true" Said Orihime

" Hey! that's not nice!" Said Rangiku

" Let's just Dance!" Said Rukia

" Right" said all three of them

_Three hours later_

" Hello my dear mind for a dance with me?" Ichigo ask Rukia

" OMG! I would love too!" said Rangiku as she went in front of Rukia

" Oh I'm sorry I was talking to the girl in the pink" Said Ichigo

" Your... Your talking about me?" Said Rukia

" Yes I am would you like to or not?" Said Ichigo

' Just say yes! Come on this is your only chance!' Hinamori whispered to Rukia

" I'd love too" Said Rukia. Ichigo Smiled and took her hand to the dance floor. Orihime saw them she was shocked for words. When Ichigo was talking to them, she was talking with somebody else. Orihime walked up to them and asked them " What is she doing with him? Isn't supposed to be you Rangiku!" said Orihime

They danced for 30 minutes until Karin came and told Ichigo to tell them who h is going to chose. He dance with 5 people, Rukia was the last one.

" Kid, Parents I have chosen my queen, she's pretty, fun and she's very shy... her name is..." Said Ichigo

" Well it's not going to be me I'm not shy" Said Rangiku

" Maybe... you don't know! Maybe it could be me!" Said Hinamori

" Or me?" Said Rukia

" Yeah like it's going to be you" said Orihime

" Uhh well.. I never really got to learn her name though, but I know what she looks like. She wear a pink dress with laces down her sleeve and a blue bow in the middle" Said Ichigo

" ... That's.. That's me!" Said Rukia

"! RUKIA! IT'S HER!" Said Rangiku

" I'm happy for her!" Said Hinamori

" Me too good luck with the prince" Said Orihime

" What r you saying! It should be me!" Said Rangiku!

" It doesn't matter! I won!" Said Rukia as she walked away from her, but Rangiku ran and pulled her hair.

" Ow, ow, ow! Someone help me!" Said Rukia

" I'm coming! Said Hinamori

" RANGIKU! Let go of her!" Said Orihime

" NO! I'M GOING TO BE HIS QUEEN!" Said Rangiku

" Guard! Get her and throw her out!" Said Ichigo

" Yes Sir!" Said One of the Guard

" NO! Let me goo!" Said Rangiku

" I'll go with her" Said Orihime

" Thanks Ichigo" said Rukia

" No problem" said Ichigo. Ichigo Went on one nee and said:

" Will you marry me.." Said Ichigo

" My name is Rukia" she said

" Oh.. Will you marry me Rukia?" Ask Ichigo

" I do!" Said Karin

On may 5th they got married and they live happy ever after, but for Rangiku, she took over Her job because of how she behave at the ball and never seemed to have anymore fun just like Rukia

_**The end! **_


End file.
